Ways to mend a broken heart
by Xandra76
Summary: Something as simple as a police search brings a new love interest for king Bill Compton of Louisiana, in the form of a female vampire cop. Bill/OC


**Note:** This is set between seasons 3 and 4 of True Blood, while Sookie is still away and Bill is king.

Behold the rating!

**Disclaimer****: **True Blood definitely doesn't belong to me and neither does Bill (man I wish he did…).

It wasn't another violent death in Bon Temps that prompted Bill Compton's most recent encounter with the police, although that wouldn't have come as much of a surprise considering the town's recent history. It was, in fact, something as simple and trivial as a fugitive. The man, accused of arms trafficking, knocked out his police guards on the way to the courthouse with some external help and apparently helped himself to the first car he could get his hands onto, that car belonging to one of Bill's guards. Of course, Bill thought ruefully, the fact that the guard, Mick, was on his day off and nowhere near Bon Temps wasn't apparently important to them. Just the fact that he was employed by a vampire made him, and said vampire, instant suspects.

So, he watched the police searching his house and land, a fake and forced smile on his face. Of course he could have refused their access, as there was no search-warrant. _"…yet, Mr. Compton. We could always get a warrant" _the one in charge mentioned. Although Bill doubted any judge would issue a warrant based on the facts, he had enough on his plate without antagonizing the entire police. Sure, he thought, a bit amused, if he really was hiding somebody they would never find them – more than a century and a half of living in hiding taught you a lot.

There _was_ something good coming out of all this, though, Bill thought, his eyes again searching for the object of his interest. He knew the police started hiring vampires recently, it was after all his job to know how his subjects were faring, but he had never personally met a vampire cop before. Prejudice against vampires was still running high in most circles, the police force being no exception, but apparently some of the higher-ups came to realize the benefits of having someone with their abilities in their court. Vampires could make super-cops, if you really thought about it – incredible speed, eyesight, hearing, mostly bullet-proof - what else could you ask for? Of course, the vampires in question would have to exercise a lot of self-control – it wouldn't look good if the perpetrator got his throat ripped open on the way to the Station.

The female vampire-cop brought along for the search was young, probably in her early thirties when she was made and not too old in her vampire life, either. She was gorgeous, Bill thought. Long wavy golden-brown hair gathered in a simple ponytail, high cheekbones, full lips and huge bright green eyes. She had curves in all the right places, in no way being fat but also not as skinny as some of the girls today liked to be. When she first got out of the police car and saw him she started to bow her head "Your majes…."

A barely perceptible shake of Bill's head stopped her. He really didn't want his status as vampire King of Louisiana brought out into the open in this particular context, nor did he want her position compromised because of the assumption she had other allegiances.

Keira, as Bill heard her being called, took part in the search in a professional if respectful manner, the fact that she was in fact searching her king's home apparently not an issue. Nevertheless, she stayed behind a few steps when her colleagues were pulling out, the search at long last over.

"Your majesty, I am sorry for…"

He interrupted her "Don't be. You were doing your job and that is nothing to be sorry for. Keira, right?"

She did bow her head slightly this time "Yes, Keira Waldon"

"I would be delighted to hear more about you, Keira. May I call on you sometimes?"

"Of course your majesty, I am at your disposal"

He shook his head. "No. I did not mean that as your king. You have no obligation in this matter whatsoever. I would like to see you in a more…social capacity"

In truth, Bill would never have asked if not for the couple of times had he caught her studying him during the search. She tried to be inconspicuous about it and averted her eyes quickly when caught, but, well, he wasn't born yesterday and those glances showed more than just mere curiosity regarding the king. As for himself, Bill couldn't remember the last time he was so interested in someone. Actually, he could, but he refused to think about that, about _her_ right now.

She lowered her head, embarrassed by her assumption that he was 'summoning' her.

"Oh. I see. Well, I am off duty tomorrow night, if that is all right…?"

"Of course. I can come by your house, or…?"

"I'll meet you here", she smiled and looked up towards the light-tight bedroom, all traces of shyness gone from her eyes "Much more space".

She came by the following evening a couple of hours after sunset, looking like sin itself, in Bill's opinion. Her dark purple dress was not too short or too tight but clung to her curves in all the right places, showing off quite a bit of cleavage and dipping even lower in the back. Her hair was gathered in a loose bun, just a few wavy strands caressing her long neck. Bill felt all of his senses stirring as he took her hand to lead her inside; it took a conscious effort to keep his fangs from popping out as he slowly raised her hand to his lips to kiss it. _"It's been much too long"_ he thought "_unnaturally long for our kind_".

Keira felt the electricity between them as intensely as he did. She shivered slightly, unnoticed by her host, or so she hoped. Her king looked amazing, she thought, the dark blue shirt making his eyes that much more striking. Not that she minded the leather jacket he was wearing the previous evening, either.

Later, as they sat on the sofa, glasses in hand, Bill let his curiosity free.

"So, how come you decided to join the police?"

"My father was a policeman, so it was something I've always wanted, even before I was made. Women were not allowed on the force then, though. After, I thought I'll never get to have a real job or… life" she stopped and looked away. "I had one for a while, now I have the other"

"You 'had' a real life? But no more?"

"I had 26 beautiful years, I had a … partner, a husband in any sense of the word except for the papers. But nothing is forever, right?" she smiled sadly.

"You had a _human_ husband for 26 years?" Bill was beyond amazed. "_Before_ we came out?"

"Yes. It's a long story, but he understood, he accepted me for who, for _what_ I was"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. He got old, got sick, died. I went on living. It was a long time ago" she got up to examine a random painting with sudden interest. Bill understood enough as not to push the subject further.

"What about you?" It was Keira's turn to be inquisitive. "Any significant other?"

There was a pause. "No. Not anymore".

She waited for a few more seconds, but it became apparent he wasn't going to add anything. _"So he also comes with a baggage. But then we all do, don't we"_ she thought. She didn't turn around to look at him, but could practically feel the tension rolling off him in waves.

Bill stood after a while and joined her as she was still admiring his art pieces. "Look, Keira, I am sorry. It is… too soon"

She spun around and faced him now. "Too soon for what, Bill? Too soon for you to talk about what you've lost? I am not here to try to make you speak. Or too soon for another relationship? I am not here for that either. Don't presume that because I am female I'm always looking for 'happily ever after'". She took a step forward, well into his personal space. "I am Vampire, make no mistake about that"

Any retort he planned to give was for the moment stuck in his throat. Her closeness again assaulted his every sense, those beautiful lips so close to his. He inhaled deeply, not because he needed to but because her smell drove him crazy. His voice was deep and a bit choked when he spoke and she felt it almost like a touch.

"So what _are_ you here for then, Keira?"

The corners of her lips moved slightly up. "Well, your majesty…" she moved around him slowly, always just close enough to brush lightly against him. Like a hunter stalking its prey, looking for the perfect spot for that first bite. _"Maybe that's just what she's doing"_ Bill shivered internally, what he was feeling far from fear though. "… what do _you_ think I'm here for?"

He moved faster than she could register and had her pinned up against the wall in seconds. Her fangs popped out instantly and she hissed in something between pain and pleasure. "Maybe you should show me" he whispered against her lips, just before pressing his mouth to hers in a deep, bruising kiss. He pressed her harder into the wall using his entire body and her legs came up effortlessly to wrap around his waist. The small movements of her hips against him were already driving him mad with need and desire, and he couldn't have kept his fangs from coming into play even if he had wanted to. He drove his tongue deeper into her mouth, fighting hers for dominance; it was his turn to hiss as he felt the taste of her blood and then of his own as their tongues slid along the sharp fangs. She sucked on his tongue hard, rhythmically, drawing it deeper into her mouth and swallowing the small droplets of blood. Bill growled from somewhere deep in his chest and bucked his hips hard into her. He had to get some sort of control back or this would be over before it even started.

With Keira still wrapped around him Bill reached his bedroom upstairs in a flurry. He pulled lightly at her hair to get her attention and placed her standing in front of him, just inside the door.

"Keira, look at me". She raised her head, eyes a bit glazed and dark green. "In here I am not your king. Do you understand me?" Bill waited until she nodded. He meant to ask again if this was truly what she wanted but then her eyes wandered downwards and darkened even further as they stopped on the large bulge right below his belt, tongue unconsciously licking her parted lips. His intentions to be a gentleman and give her another chance to change her mind flew from his head completely.

He kicked to door closed as his hands went to rip her dress off.

"No" she blocked his hands and took a step back. It took a lot of control for Bill to stop. He looked questioningly at her, eyes wild and fangs fully extended. She appeared to feel the same, so why was she …

"Undress for me. Slowly". He hissed again, beyond frustrated, but began to do as instructed.

Her eyes caressed every new inch of skin exposed as he slowly unbuttoned his blue shirt and took it off, letting the soft material slide down his shoulders. He undid his belt and patiently unzipped his pants, a moan unwillingly escaping his lips as he brushed over his straining erection. He pushed the pants down along with his underwear and kicked them away along with shoes and socks. Completely naked, he stood and waited for her to make a move. _"Oh God this man is a work of art"_ she thought _"like those beautiful Greek marble statues"_. Mentally slapping herself awake she threw her dress away in a fraction of a second and just as she went for her bra it was Bill's turn to stop her. "Let me"

He stepped closer and kissed her again, deeply and patiently this time, his tongue exploring every corner of her mouth. He cupped her breasts with both hands, thumbs repeatedly brushing over her straining nipples, rubbing the lace of her bra against her skin. She pushed her chest into his hands, her moan lost inside his mouth. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more her bra and panties were ripped away in a sudden motion and his mouth latched onto a nipple, sucking greedily. She broke the kiss this time, head falling backwards, a strangled noise coming out of her mouth as his fangs brushed her sensitive skin, hard enough to drive her crazy but not quite enough to draw blood. He moved his mouth to the other nipple, tongue dancing around it and flicking it with its tip. Her hands clenched tightly in the hair at the back of his head and she held on for dear life when he finally took pity on her and lowered a hand to where she wanted him the most. Two long fingers slid easily inside and if she were human she would have probably collapsed right there. As it was, she didn't wait for him to start moving and jerked her hips powerfully against his hand. Too soon, his other hand gripped her hip hard, stilling her movements. Her eyes were wild and she almost screamed in frustration "Please, God just let me…"

His fingers moved at vampire speed, thumb brushing her clit and she fell apart, hips bucking wildly and fangs sinking into his neck. The taste of his blood on her tongue and the feel of those fingers still inside her made her release last inhumanly long. By the time her muscles finally relaxed a little around him, Bill's entire body was shaking, pent up desire becoming too much for him to control. Keira took mere seconds to recover and he found himself thrown face up on the large bed. Without giving him time to react she moved and took him entirely in her mouth in one move. His hips bucked out of control and he roared, the sudden feel of her mouth around him almost too much. Her hands came up to still his hips a bit and she bobbed her head, letting his entire length slide in and out of her mouth. She went fast for a while, but just as Bill thought there was no force in the universe that could prevent him from coming, she stopped and squeezed the base of his shaft hard, effectively stopping his release. His hands went from clenching the sheets to her hair, a most un-kingly sound leaving his lips. He wasn't sure he could exercise any kind of self-control right now. He grunted through clenched teeth "Keira you're playing with fire… I can't…"

She smiled seductively and took him again in her mouth, head moving slower than before, tongue dragging along his entire length on every move and swirling around the head, just a hint of fangs grazing his skin. He decided he isn't above begging. "Keira please…" he could barely form any words and he could taste his own blood as his fangs pierced his lower lip. She thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of power at seeing him so desperate but, truth be told, she knew she was pushing him a bit too far. Vampires were not known for high self-control and she was aware Bill could hurt her even unwillingly if he lost his grip on himself. She sped up her movements and tightened her lips further when she heard his pleased groan. A hand left his hip and sneaked to press a finger behind his balls. His entire body arched off the bed, every muscle taught as a wire and a loud animalistic roar erupted from his chest as he released his load deep in her throat in endless spasms. She removed her mouth slowly, cleaning him off and stretched on top of him. He unclenched his hands from her hair to wrap his arms around her body.

"That was… you are beyond words" Bill smiled up at her.

"I can say the same about you" she grinned back at him, pleased with herself, and lowered her head to rest on his chest. Maybe, just maybe, if she listened hard enough she could hear a heartbeat… But his chest stayed silent and unmoving beneath her. She squeezed her eyes shut, memories threatening to ruin the moment.

"You are thinking about him…" it was a statement more than a question.

Keira raised her head to look into those beautiful blue eyes. "How do you know that?"

His face darkened momentarily. "Because so was I"

She could choose to continue the conversation and definitely ruin the mood, or… "I surely hope you weren't thinking about my husband"

His deep laugh resonated in her ear. "Well… no"

Keira turned her face into his chest to nibble on it and wiggled her body a bit. Her head rose in surprise. "You're still…"

He shrugged and smiled slightly, pushing his hips up to prove her right. Letting her knees fall on either side of him for leverage, she partially rose from his chest and leaned in to kiss him. Slowly at first, her tongue explored his lips and mouth, hair falling like a curtain around them. A hand came up to tangle in her hair and hold her in place as the kiss became deeper and more urgent. Her hips moved almost unconsciously to rub against his length, eliciting a gasp from him, while her fingers went to graze over his chest and pinch his nipples. She took the twitch she felt from down below as a positive sign so she broke the kiss and let her mouth play around on his chest. Each nipple was in turn licked, lightly bitten and sucked into her mouth until Bill was squirming again beneath her. Only this time he wasn't going to take her teasing lying down, so to speak. He reversed their positions in a flash, effectively trapping her body under his. Positioning himself to rub against her wet folds he kissed her again, allowing his fangs to gently graze her lips and tongue. It was her turn to begin squirming, trying to bring him where she wanted. He wouldn't allow that just yet though; he teased her mercilessly rubbing against her clit, hard enough to drive her crazy but not enough to let her get off.

"Tell me what you want Keira. Say it" His voice was strained, teasing her not helping him much either.

"You, I want you. Inside me. Now" Her nails pressed into his buttocks, almost drawing blood. He groaned loudly as he positioned himself and slid inside all the way in a single smooth move. He tried to take things slowly for a while but that didn't last long. Between the sounds she was making and her nails raking over his back and ass Bill again felt his control slipping dangerously. He gritted his teeth and lowered his head to her breast for a moment.

Keira's voice was choked and words barely came out. "You don't… have…to… hold back. You can't hurt me Bill!"

It was all the reminder and encouragement he needed. Grabbing her shoulders for leverage he let his restraint go and began pushing into her harder and faster than he remembered doing in a very long time, letting his incredible strength push his entire body forward on every stroke. His eyes were wild and so dark they appeared black, his fangs protruding from between his parted lips. "_The most beautiful thing I've ever seen"_ Keira thought. She matched his rhythm move for move, her hips pushing downwards every time he pushed up. She felt her entire body was on fire, the combination of pleasure and pain so exquisite she thought she would go mad. She heard the screaming and didn't even realize it was her own when her release finally washed over her, in wave after wave of extreme pleasure. Bill stiffened on top of her shortly after, knives slicing at his spine and balls and lights dancing behind his eyelids as he erupted deep inside her, a long and slow roar finding its way from between his clenched jaws.

He fell sideways on the bed, still facing her, awed. He truly forgot sex could be this raw, primal, untamed.

"Keira… are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

She opened her eyes and smiled tiredly at him "Nothing that's not already healed, Bill. You do know that, right?". She looked closely at him "You haven't been with another vampire in a long time, have you?"

"No, not like this. You?"

"Not recently. And _definitely_ not like this". He smiled, pleased; he may be more than a century and a half old, but a man is always a man.

They laid comfortably in bed for a while, her head on his chest, each with their own thoughts but content to be together.

Bill was the first to break the silence "So, what now?"

She turned to look at him. "I meant what I said, Bill. I'm not looking for a relationship. And you know as well as I do our kind doesn't do relationships well"

He snorted and smiled a bit sadly. "Isn't _that_ the truth. I would still like to see you again, Keira, even if you don't want _this_ to happen again"

She let a finger trace patterns on his chest "Who said I don't? I'm off duty again on Friday night. You think you can clear you schedule…?"

"I'm sure I can. I _am_ the king after all… I will see you on Friday, then?"

"Yes you will" she smiled at him while dressing. "And then you can tell me about the human who broke your heart"

He frowned, confused. "How do you…"

"Oh come on, Bill. I am a woman _and_ a cop. It's written all over your face"

"Oh"

She didn't let him say anything else as she kissed him deeply and waved goodbye.

Well, Bill thought, as he stood in front of his house watching her car disappear, a smile on his face, maybe there is still hope – between Keira, Jessica and a few others it wasn't so hard to _like_ vampires anymore.


End file.
